maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Force Code / Flammable
Force Code / Flammable '''is the 26th and final episode of MAD Season 1, and the 26th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Force Code: Colter Stevens has eight minutes to stop a bomb from destroying the Death Star. Flammable: 'Katy Putty sings her new song called "Flammable." Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that it is the beginning of the summer solstice. #Opening Scene #[[Force Code|'Force Code]] (Movie Parody of Source Code and Star Wars) #Animated Marginals segment #Corn Hero! (Animated by Mike Wartella) #What's in a Name? (Cartoon) #[[GleeVR|'GleeVR']] (TV Parody of Glee ''/ Ad Parody of Digital Video Recorder (DVR)) (Ad Parodies segment) #Pirate visits Davy Jones' One Foot Locker (Spoof on Davy Jones' Locker / Company Parody of Foot Locker) #Animal vs. Appliance (Cartoon) #Gods play Duck, Duck, Zeus (Game Parody of Duck, Duck, Goose / Spoof on Zeus) #Movie Titles in Japan (Cartoon) #U2PS World Tour!!!!! (Band Parody of U2 / Ad Parody of United Parcel Service (UPS)) (Ad Parodies segment) #This Day in History - (1877) Record scratching was discovered. (This Day in History segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - River Rapid (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #The early bird catches the ant (Cartoon) #Superhero 6 Motel (Hotel Parody of Motel 6) (Ad Parodies segment) #Mona Lisa painting (Animated by Mike Wartella) (Art Parody of Mona Lisa) #Flammable (Music Parody of "Firework" by Katy Perry) (MAD Music / Stop-motion Cartoon /Ad Parodies segment) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (From Animal vs. Appliance) The segment continues with Gorilla vs. Dryer, and the dryer won the battle. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the second time Garfield was spoofed. He first appeared as a girl in [[Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'Star Wars: the Groan Wars']]. *This is the third episode of MAD to have 21 segments, and this is the third appearance of the This Day in History segment. *In GleeVR, the kids cartoon show is Garfield. In this segment, he has Heathcliff's body with his features. *The part when the corn hero says "Flame on!" is a similar reference to the Human Torch from the Fantastic Four. *The animals that battled appliances on Animal vs. Appliance were: *#Elephant vs. Refrigerator (Winner: Elephant) *#Cat vs. Vacuum Cleaner (Winner: Vacuum Cleaner) *#Dog vs. Blender (Winner: Tie) *#Turkey vs. Oven (Winner: Turkey) *#Gorilla vs. Dryer (5-second Cartoon) (Winner: Dryer) *In GleeVR, when Sue Sylvester explained for everyone to order the GleeVR, it is revealed that she almost said "...or so help me out, I will come out there and kick you in the a--," but the "A" word got censored out because it is a bad word. Yeesh, right timing to mute it! *Rachel Ramras reprises her role as Sue Sylvester from [[uGlee|'uGlee']] and [[TwiGH School Musical|'TwiGH School Musical']]. *Katy Perry's "Firework" is also on ''Just Dance 2. *This episode is the actual MAD Season 1 Finale, but not [[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Episode 12']] nor [[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Episode 18']]. It was originally going to be the MAD series finale as the show had not been renewed at the time, but it wasn't. [[Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men|'Episode 103']] ''is ''the actual MAD series finale, which premiered on Monday, December 2, 2013. Voices *Chris Cox - Colter Stevens, GleeVR Announcer, and Thor *Mikey Day - Popcorn, This Day in History Announcer, and U2PS Fan *Larry Dorf - U2PS World Tour!!!!! Announcer, Sam Winchester, Ant, and Worm *Eden Espinosa - Katy Putty and Anchorwoman *Keith Ferguson - Han Solo, Superhero 6 Motel Announcer, and Animal vs. Appliance Announcer *Dan Milano - Bono, Worm, and Loki *Rachel Ramras - Sue Sylvester, Colleen Goodwin, Mona Lisa, Paper Woman, and Natalie Portman *Kevin Shinick﻿ - Stormtrooper, Garfield, Dr. Rutledge, Leonardo DiCaprio, Dean Winchester, Football Player, Zeus, the Thing, Leonardo da Vinci, Clay Man, Vance, and the MAD News Anchor Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes